Everybody Lies, I Lied To You I Love You
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: Wilson thinks House is in love with Cuddy when House is really in love with someone else. To bad House is House and wont do anything to go after what he wants. Will Wilson get House to change his mind? One-shot! Hameron
1. Chapter 1

*** This is my first one shot. I'm not very good at them so please tell me what you think. **

**I thought I hated Hameron but now I think I don't anymore. If you want me to I might keep it going. It depends on what you guys want. **

**This takes place during "The Itch" episode just after Wilson starts lecturing him about asking Cuddy out on a date. **

**Instead of going to Cuddy's he goes to his office in the hospital, and while he's there he meets a couple of people. **

**If you want me to continue I will.**

* * *

**Everybody Lies, I Lied To You. I Love You.**

* * *

I sit in my office bouncing that big tennis ball off a wall. I couldn't stand it. I mean, Wilson thought that I loved Cuddy. No, I didn't. I loved someone, but not Cuddy.

Everybody Lies. I remind myself. Even I lie. I lied to her. I love her.

Wilson catches my eye as he walked down the hall to leave. "He's here late" I thought.

He sees me and with curiosity in his eyes he walks in.

"You're an idiot." I tell him

He looks at me for a couple of seconds and then sits next to me.

"What am I an idiot for?" he asks.

I look at him and then go back to bouncing the ball against the wall.

I regretted saying anything to him. I couldn't tell him. He would tell me to tell her. I couldn't. Somehow, I found that I needed to protect her from getting hurt and if she was with me than she would definitely get hurt.

I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and I shrug it off. I hear him sigh.

"Talk." I heard him tell me. I turn to look at him. He was curious.

"You think I love Cuddy. I don't. I…" I trailed off.

"Everybody lies, even you; you lied to her. You love her." he told.

"Wow. I was just thinking that except not about Cu-….Damn it" I just gave myself away. Wow, for a genius, that wasn't very smart.

His eyes widened.

"Uh oh" I cursed under my breath again and stood up and walked out the door.

Wilson was soon next to me.

"You don't love Cuddy… Your in love with someone else aren't you?" he questioned trying to make sense of what I had said.

I kept walking. I couldn't afford to tell him. He was a gossip girl, if I told him it would be all over the hospital in lest than a day.

He grabbed my arm and steered me toward his office. He gripped my wrist tight. Pulling his door open he threw me toward the couch. I stumbled and sat down.

He sat next to me and grabbing both of my shoulders in a fierce grip he pushed me back on the couch.

"I'm your best friend. You can't hide something like that from me. Come on, House. Tell me. Who the hell are you in love with?!" he questioned with fierce curiosity.

" I can't tell you." I said with clenched teeth as I grabbed each of his wrists and pulled them off my shoulder and into his lap.

"Why not?" he asked a little more calmly.

" If I tell you, gossip girl, it will be all over the hospital in less then a day." I answered as I stood up.

Wilson grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down onto the couch.

"Come on, House. I swear I won't tell anyone." he told me.

"No!" I growled.

"If you don't tell me than I'll eventually find out and than tell everyone and especially her." he blackmailed me.

I sighed. I had to tell him. If I didn't than he'd find a way to figure out who she was and my life, or whatever I wake up to everyday, will be ruined.

I threw my head back and leaned it heavily on the back of the couch.

"Cameron" I whispered after a couple of seconds.

"What?" he asked

I turned to him "Cameron, I'm in love with Cameron. Happy now?!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, House. Cameron! I was way off." he exclaimed. "You gonna tell her?".

"Nope!" I told him getting up.


	2. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
